


The Blizzard

by Samaria_Aurea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaria_Aurea/pseuds/Samaria_Aurea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blizzard comes along that they are completely unprepared for. They seek refuge in a cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blizzard

Snow came down in thick blankets,the harsh wind blowing it across every surface. It was absolutely freezing as Merlin and Arthur trekked through the forest, entirely unprepared for such harsh weather conditions.

“We’ve lost the horses, Merlin”, said Arthur shivering from the cold.

“At least they’re safe in Camelot”, added Merlin.

“We were supposed to be on the horses Merlin, we could be in Camelot by now”, Arthur said with an exasperated sigh. “It’s not my fault we lost them”, said Merlin.

Arthur whirled to face Merlin, raising his voice slightly he said, “It is entirely your fault, you were the one in charge of making sure they were tethered and that they’d be there when we went out to ride again”.

Merlin seemed to shrink back a bit but then mustering up some courage squared his shoulders and said defensively, “Maybe if I didn’t have to do every little thing you ordered me to do and take care of everything myself, I would’ve been able to pay more attention to the horses”.

“You’re a servant, it’s your job to do what I order you to. I am the Crown Prince after all”. Arthur said as if that explained everything.

Merlin decided to keep quiet, he didn’t have the energy to fight or argue with Arthur. It was too cold and they needed to get warmed up soon or else they’d freeze to death.

They continued walking through the forest together, the silence occasionally interrupted by the sounds of their shivering. Both were thinking how great it’d be if they were in the castle walls in front of a roaring fire.

Merlin completely lost in his thoughts bumped right into Arthur’s back. He’d stopped walking and was squinting at something that was hard to make out in the blizzard.

“Honestly Merlin you need to pay more attention to your surroundings. I think there’s a cave over there”. Arthur nodded towards a grey mound in the distance.

Merlin’s eyes followed to where Arthur had nodded, and was about to recommend that they check it out but saw that Arthur had already began walking towards it. He rushed to catch up.

Once they were sheltered from the raging blizzard both men shook off the snow from their clothes. Merlin shaking out his thin jacket and Arthur shaking off his cloak. Once they’d finished Arthur turned towards Merlin and announced the need for a fire so that they wouldn’t freeze to death.

“I don’t care how many times you threaten me Arthur, I’m not going outside in that blizzard to get firewood, besides I hardly think there’s any dry enough to start a fire with in this storm”. finished Merlin.

Arthur opened his mouth and looked as if he were about to argue but then realized that Merlin was right, there really wouldn’t be any dry firewood outside and instead he sat down and pulled his cloak around him. Merlin followed and wrapped his jacket tighter around himself.

Merlin tried thinking of the best solution to the situation. Even out of the blizzard it was still freezing and if they didn’t find a way to warm themselves they’d both most likely freeze. He wondered if he could use a spell to warm them without Arthur noticing.

As if sensing he was being thought about, Arthur looked straight at Merlin. He had a very contemplative look on his face. He looked as if he was about to speak but instead looked away.

Merlin wanted to speak to him but remembered that they hadn’t exactly been in the best place in their friendship for a while. He shivered while lost in thought. It really was incredibly cold.

“Merlin”, he heard his name called and looked at Arthur who was holding out his cloak in invitation. Merlin sent a confused look at Arthur.

“Get over here, I’m not interested in carrying your frozen corpse back to Camelot”, asserted Arthur.

Reluctantly, Merlin got up and sat beside Arthur who then covered him with the cloak. He then proceeded to ignore Merlin’s presence entirely.

Soon enough, Merlin was warm from their combined body heat under the cloak. Also exhausted from the days endeavors. He soon started nodding off. Next thing he knew when he awoke it was the middle of the night from what he could tell.

Slowly waking, he looked at Arthur beside him and caught him staring back at him. Arthur noticing he got caught, quickly cleared his throat and looked away. Merlin thought he recognized the look in Arthur’s eyes but dismissed the thought. Arthur was the Crown Prince, he wouldn’t have such feelings for a mere servant.

He contemplated it over and over again in his mind. Thought about how long he’d been pining after Arthur since he found out he was destined to help him become the greatest King of all of Albion. Hating the recent distance between them, He spoke up.

“Arthur”, he waited till he had Arthur’s full attention. “Why have you been so distant lately?”, questioned Merlin. “You’ve been more of a royal prat than you usually are these last few weeks”, Merlin hoped he hadn’t overstepped his boundaries.

For a moment it seemed like Arthur would get angry but instead he let out a loud sigh.  
“I’ve just had a lot on my mind recently about the things I'd have to do in the future”, replied Arthur. He looked so exhausted after confessing that one statement. Merlin wanted to assuage him.

“ You know, no matter what stressful things happen in the future, I'll be there if you need help”, exclaimed Merlin.

Arthur look so relieved after that statement. Gratitude showing in his eyes at Merlin’s sincerity.

Arthur moved closer and wrapped an arm around Merlin’s shoulder. “You really are one of the best friends a man could ask for Merlin.”, teased Arthur.

“Of course I am, I'd have to be in order to put up with you being a prat, a clotpole, a dollophead, and you’re gigantic ego.” Joked Merlin.

Arthur looked stunned for all of about 2 seconds before tackling Merlin and tickling his sides.

“Arthur, stop... I can’t… stop laughing”, gasped Merlin in between his bursts of giggles.

“I won’t stop until you admit that I'm the best person you know, besides your mother of course.” Arthur completely loved Hunith, she always treated him like a son on the rare occasions that they met.

Some time during the tickle struggle, Arthur had topped Merlin and was now straddling him while tickling him mercilessly.

Merlin, completely unable to withstand tickle attacks soon surrendered to Arthur. “Okay, okay, you’re the best person I know after my dear mother of course”. Merlin huffed between breaths. Completely satisfied with the answer, Arthur stopped tickling Merlin.

Both being exerted from the earlier struggle were out of breath and left panting, smiling at each other, it had been the most fun they’d had together in a while.

Arthur still had not moved from his position above Merlin. Arthur licked his lips that’d been chapped from the cold. Merlin’s eyes followed the movement. Arthur noticed Merlin staring and Merlin quickly turned his head trying to hide his blush.

“Merlin, look at me”, Arthur softly commanded. When Merlin refused to turn his head and look at Arthur, Arthur gently turned Merlin’s head and forced him to look at him.

Unable to look away, Merlin had to look Arthur in the face. Arthur seemed slightly puzzled and unsure, he licked his lips again and watched as Merlin stared at the movement.

Arthur slowly leaned forward and kissed Merlin. Chaste at first but then deeper when Merlin threaded his fingers through Arthur’s hair and pulled him closer. They continued kissing, both dizzy off each other’s body heat and nearness. They didn’t pull apart until they needed to breath.

“That was… a bit unexpected”, commented Arthur after he’d caught his breath.

“A good or bad unexpected?”, asked Merlin. He was nervous for the answer. He didn’t know if Arthur actually liked him or if it was a part of the moment.

“Good, a very good unexpected”, Arthur smiled.

Happy with that answer, Merlin pressed a quick kiss to Arthur’s lips, who murmured something about Merlin not being able to get enough of him. Merlin lightly smacked the back of Arthur’s head.

“Could you please get off me now you’re quite heavy.”, quipped Merlin. He wiggled around making a show of getting Arthur off.  
Arthur begrudgingly got up from his position and shivered from the cold now that he was no longer directly next to Merlin. The blizzard sounding loud outside the cave. He sat against the wall and wrapped his cloak around him and invited Merlin under the cloak again. Only this time, he pulled Merlin close to his body and completely made sure he was warm.

They silently sat leaning against each other until Merlin yawned. Pressing a kiss to Merlin’s temple, Arthur told Merlin to sleep.

It was the most blissful sleep he had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too late a submission. I worked on it for two days to get it out on V-day. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
